


Hank just sounds like Mr. Krabs (or how Connor had his first fit of laughter)

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Can be read as MarCon, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor didn't know what he was getting himself into when he agreed to Kara that he would take care of Alice at the evening.





	Hank just sounds like Mr. Krabs (or how Connor had his first fit of laughter)

Connor didn't know what he was getting himself into when he agreed to Kara that he would take care of Alice at the evening. "It's only going to be a few Hours and Markus will be later there too. Please, Connor!" she asked him. Ever since the peace started in Detroid, Connor befriended quickly to Kara. She saw him on the Screen with Thousands of Androids and figured out, that Connor was a Giant Puppy and everyone deserves a second Chance. So he promised her and didn't knew what he would get himself into. "Let's go watch some TV!" Alice said joyfully and grabbed Connors Hand. Connor didn't knew what to say about this. He never watched TV except for the News at the DPD and maybe one or two baseball Games with Hank. But surely Alice wouldn't find that entertaining. "You aren't going to watch Sports, are you?" Alice giggled in response. "No ... let's try this please?" She choosed the Kid's Channel where something yellow appeared on the screen. Connor never watched this show for sure! "The Cartoon is called Spongebob Squarepants!" Connor immediately searched the Internet for Information. "It's about a ... Sponge in an Ocean?" He asked disbelieving. "Yes, but he is um... well not just a Sponge. You see, there is a Starfish too! And he has a pet Snail named Garry, look!" Connor grinned when he heard the 'meow' of the pink Snail. It somehow reminded him of Sumo ... still the Show didn't make sense to him, but somehow ... he felt something like a laugh bubbling up in his sensors. "Okay, you won. But we watch no longer than an hour." Alice celebrated this next to him.

After seven minutes Connor lost it. He bursted out laughing when he heard Mr. Krabs, whose voice just sounded like Hanks. Connor laughed so hard, even more than Alice was. Sometime later Alice was more amused of Connors laughter than the Show and petted him on his back when Connor had a full fit of laughter for four minutes.

He hadn't noticed Markus in the room despite beeing a DPD Detective. He somehow heard Alice saying "Look, Markus! Connor is laughing. I think I may have broken him!" Connor turned around and saw the unexpected amusement on Markus face. "I have to tell Hank about this Show!" He giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> So this just flipped into my mind when i watched the show again after .... 12 Years?? ( Is this the Krusty Krab? *Oh no this is Patrick*) !! ähem... good show!


End file.
